The present invention relates to headlights for vehicles.
One of such headlights is disclosed for example in the German document DE 42 09 943 C1. The headlight has an inner space which is at least partially limited by a housing and a light permeable cover member, and in which a color shutter is arranged. Because of the shutter, a color image is produced during observation of the headlight through the cover member in turned off condition. The shutter is formed as a cross shutter including two shutter parts. One of the shutter parts is arranged in a horizontal central plane, while another shutter part is arranged in a vertical central plane of the headlight. This headlight has the disadvantage that, because of the arrangement of the shutter parts, a part of the light produced by the light source and reflected by the reflector is screened. Moreover, the shutter is inserted during assembly of the headlight and subsequently is no longer accessible.